Halloween stories
by Ookaminii
Summary: The lemons here will all be Halloween themed. Various creepypasta characters will be used - including a few OC's. Feel free to read if you enjoy monsters, costumes, and/or a bit of blood.
1. Introduction

Hallo everyone~

Seeing as October only started a short time ago, I've decided to try and join in on all the holiday themed fun. So, this new story (or group of stories, lel) is going to consist of Halloween themed smut. They'll basically be costume or monster themed stories with creepypasta characters, and OC's (some of them being mine, because I can).

That aside, please enjoy whatever I post here. I'll update it whenever possible throughout October.


	2. Little lamb

~Trick or Treat~

Human!Leon x Laughing Jack smut. Because I'm bored and it's the spoopy spoopy month of October, so I'm gonna do Halloween smuts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awkwardly, the teen took another sip of his drink and peered through the crowd. Honestly, he wasn't one for parties. He never had been. If his childhood friend hadn't bothered to invite him, then he never would have shown up in the first place. But, he had – and so he was standing at the far end of the room, timidly drinking fruit punch while he waited for people to start leaving. He didn't want to be the first person to ditch the party – for some reason he felt obligated to wait until other people decided to go. Until then, his basic plan was to stay as far away from the crowd as he could, so that he wouldn't be in anyone's way. Just because he wasn't having fun, it didn't mean that he had to spoil that fun for others…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Humming a bit, the being peered through the window of the building curiously. From what he could see, it was crowded inside. The music and the decorations made it painfully clear that the people inside were having a party. Did humans need to make a celebration out of every holiday? Or, maybe they just used it as an excuse to get together and drink themselves into a coma. Not that he actually cared. Parties like this made it easy for him to find prey. Age didn't particularly matter right now, given his mood. He currently lacked the patience to try and earn the trust of unsuspecting children. Besides, given the current holiday, it would be near impossible to lure them away.**_

 _ **The parents were keeping a close eye on their young ones, and he didn't want to have to deal with them. So, just for tonight, he would be after older game. The question was who he would try and get. Most of the people in the building were huddled together, moving their bodies in time with the music, and drinking what he could only assume was alcohol. Weren't there any stragglers? There had to be at least one lone sheep that he could lure into his clutches. Maybe he would need to check the other windows. The loners tended to hide in hard to see places, so if there were any they obviously wouldn't be visible through the front window…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anxious and uncomfortable with all the noise, he shifted nervously and glanced towards the door. There were too many people around for him to even consider leaving, much to his dismay. Would it be wrong for him to just sneak out the back door? Yes, sadly, it would be. His friend had already seen him come inside – they had even talked for a couple of minutes before the crowd appeared. He couldn't just leave without saying goodbye; it would hurt his friend's feelings. He couldn't help but sigh, and he sighed once more upon realizing that he had finished his drink. He didn't really want to try walking past the crowd to get another cup of punch. There were too many people to bump into – and most of them were swinging their arms around.

He definitely didn't want to risk getting hit in the face, or shoulder – or wherever they would wind up smacking him if they hit him. He was a pretty tall guy, so it was hard to tell who could hit his face and who couldn't. There weren't many people in the room who were over six feet tall – and he was six foot two. So, he was a big guy by comparison – probably in a handful of ways. Not that it mattered. He couldn't get to the punch without risk of getting popped in the face. The kitchen, on the other hand, was to his right and he didn't need to get close to the crowd to reach it. Was he allowed to go to the kitchen to snag a soda from the fridge? His friend tended to insist that he help himself, given how long they had known each other…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Sure enough, he was able to spot the little lost lamb once he moved to one of the other windows. The only human in the group who didn't seem comfortable mingling with the other members of the herd. That was exactly what he was looking for. The little outcast that could disappear without drawing concern to anyone. He would do just fine. All the being had to do was lure him into another room so that he could drag him off without anyone noticing. That shouldn't be too difficult, given what he was. It wasn't exactly hard for him to catch people's attention, so this should be a piece of cake. All he had to do now was pick the right time to go inside and make his move…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for him to decide that it was alright for him to go to the kitchen and snag a soda. Honestly, he would probably just hide out there until the crowd started to thin out. Then he would say goodbye to his friend and head home. It would be better than standing in the back of the room and watching everyone like a creep. That in mind, he snuck towards the door leading to the kitchen, then bolted into the room. Hopefully he hadn't drawn any unwanted attention to himself. Given his luck, a few of the people from the crowd would burst through the doorway any minute to tease him about being antisocial. No doubt they would probably be drunk if they did show up to mess with him…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **His window of opportunity appeared somewhat faster than he could have expected when his little lost lamb decided to go into another room. Sure enough, when he peered through the window to see how many people there were, he found that it was vacant save for his prey. Naturally, that made it the perfect time for him to make his move. Without so much as a second thought, he teleported into the nearest empty room – which happened to be right next to the kitchen. From there, it only took him a minute or so to sneak into the space that held his soon-to-be victim. Hopefully he wouldn't put up too much of a struggle. He wanted to get the boy out of the building without making a mess…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imagine his disappointment when he opened the fridge to find that there weren't any sodas. There was just bottled water and beer – both of which he didn't care for. People tended to call him crazy for it, but bottled water always tasted bitter to him, so he didn't like it. Having seen that his plan of drinking soda and hiding in the kitchen was half ruined, he closed the fridge and turned around in hopes of taking a seat at the table. Instead, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to find someone standing directly behind him. At that point he didn't care if he seemed overdramatic. He slapped a hand over his chest and seemed to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Leon half hissed as he peered up at the sneaky man that had startled him. It didn't take long for him to recognize the costume. When he did, his demeanor changed somewhat. He hated himself for it, but he was somewhat attracted to the costume. Blame that on his little crush on Laughing Jack – the demented monochrome clown who spent his time preying on human children. He did what he could to keep from staring as he walked past the Laughing Jack wannabee. He wasn't in the mood to get teased about his strange attraction to the killer clown – or about being into guys. He had enough trouble getting over the incident in high school. Bullies were people to be feared and hated.

He took a seat in the closest chair and pulled out his phone to see if he had any messages. Hopefully the clown would just get what he came for and leave. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be so lucky. Instead of leaving, the costumed man opted to take a seat across from him. It seemed like an awkward feat, given his height. No doubt the guy was in stilts or something so that he would seem taller. There was no possible way for him to be seven feet tall naturally…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _ **Sorry for startling you~" Laughing Jack said in a teasing tone, probably making it obvious that he was lying. He didn't care if he scared the kid or not. He was food – so his feelings didn't particularly matter. All that mattered was getting Leon to trust him enough to leave the building with him. Then he would be able to drag him back to the carnival and enjoy his meal. It was all a matter of figuring out what it took to get the smaller male to do as he wanted. He watched idly as the boy toyed around with his phone. He could tell by the movement of his fingers that he was trying to ignore him. Good, that meant he had his attention already. All he needed to do now was make him a little more, comfortable.**_  
 _ **"What are you dressed as~?" He inquired after a moment, feeling that that would be the best means of making small talk. In earnest, he didn't really care – but if it helped him get his meal out of the house, then he would pay attention. For now. If push came to shove, it wouldn't be hard to flat out force the male out of the house. He would just wind up making a bit of a mess…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon sighed a bit and put his phone back in his pocket after a moment. Clearly this clown didn't want to leave him alone. So, he would humor him for a little while. Just until he felt it was time for him to ditch the party. Then he would politely excuse himself from the conversation and go home.

"My persona, I guess…" Leon said awkwardly as he folded his hands on top of the table. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about this. It was just another situation where the typical asshole could easily decide to make fun of him. In one sense of the word, he was lucky when an old high school classmate decided to walk into the kitchen. At the same time, he was incredibly unlucky, because it was one of the students who had teased him about his bisexuality. Out of instinct, Leon moved one of his hands to try and block his face from the person's view. Given that he had dyed his hair a different color for his costume, they wouldn't know it was him. Not unless they stopped and took the time to look at his face.

Even then, there was chance of them not realizing it was him. The golden, snake eye contacts that he wore hid the other tell-tale aspect of his image. He looked a lot different than his normal black haired blue eyed self. He stayed in this position while the other male walked past him and rummaged through the fridge. Alright, his ex-classmate and bully came into the kitchen to retrieve a beer. Hopefully they would take their alcohol and leave. That was not the case – much to his dismay. Instead of leaving, the male opened his beer and took a long drink, before he turned his attention to Leon and the clown.

"Woah man, you did great with your costume~!" He said in an excited voice, his voice making it clear that he was already drunk. Once he was done with his little statement about the clown, he turned his attention to Leon – who was mentally praying that he wouldn't recognize him. How unfortunate for him that the drunk was a lot sharper than he looked. He flat out laughed and walked over to Laughing Jack, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, dude! Don't get to close to him! You – you know what he is?... He's a little faggot!.. So like… Be careful dude. He might try to get in your pants~" He said loudly, his words poorly picked and painfully slurred. He eventually came to lean down as if he was hanging off of the clown, who seemed to be getting irritated. Leon, on the other hand, might as well have been trying to make himself vanish into thin air. He felt a mixture of embarrassment and shame, given how the other was talking about him. Before long, the drunk moved so that he could put his mouth near the clowns ear.  
"And like, I'm pretty sure he's into you. I-I think he had the hots for a black and white clown or something back in high school." He slurred, before he took another swig of his beer and staggered out of the room. Leaving Leon in a very awkward position, wishing that he could just stop existing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **The clown, on the other hand, took note of the information. Once the drunkard left the room, he turned his attention back to his prey. Sure enough, Leon wore a look of shame upon his face. That was all it really took for Laughing Jack to confirm that the drunkards statements held some sort of truth. So, the male sitting across from him was definitely attracted to the same sex – and there was a chance that he was attracted to monochrome clowns as well. If that was the case, then it might be a little easier to coax him out of the house than he had anticipated. Humming a bit, the clown raised a hand to rest his chin upon it, and he flashed the male a curious look.**_

" _ **So, based on that sour look on your face, I can assume that you're sexually attracted to other men~?" Laughing Jack inquired, purposely lulling his voice into a bit of a sexual purr. He only really needed Leon to be attracted to one aspect of himself. Then it would be fairly easy to coax him into leaving the house. Men of his age tended to think with the wrong head, so the promise of sex might do the trick. He stayed silent for a moment and watched how the male's expression changed. He still seemed ashamed, but there was a discoloration on his cheeks. The clown was able to recognize that as a blush. Alright, that was all the proof he needed to confirm that his prey had a thing for men – and he would happily use this to his advantage.**_

 _ **Without saying a word, he stood up and closed the distance between himself and Leon. The shorter male opened his mouth as if to question him, but he wasn't given the chance to say anything. Calmly, the clown leaned down and captured the human's lips in a powerful kiss. At first, the advance was met with resistance – as was expected from a young man who seemed to be ashamed is his personal feelings. Granted, the resistance only lasted a moment. It certainly didn't take much to get the human to submit to his advances. Once he was sure that he had peaked a few aspects of Leon's interest, he broke the kiss – but he did not pull away. Instead, he dragged his lips across his cheek until he found his ear.**_

 _ **He gave it a soft bite for good measure, knowing that a number of humans quite enjoyed the stimulation. Once he was sure he had the little lamb's attention, he chuckled a bit and began to trail a hand up his thigh.**_

" _ **Ever been with one~?" He inquired teasingly, already having guessed that the male sitting in front of him was a virgin in that sense. A man who couldn't accept his own sexual desires wasn't the kind to go out of his way to partake in them. He watched with a smug look on his face as Leon struggled to find his words, only to look away in shame and shake his head. He couldn't help but chuckle – this was just what he needed to lure his prey out of the house.**_  
 _ **"Care to spend the night with me, then~?" He cooed, before blowing into the male's ear. However, he didn't bother giving Leon a chance to think of turning him down. Instead, he pulled him up by his wrist and proceeded to lead him towards the back door. This was going to be fun. It wasn't often that he came across a meal old enough to fuck. So he could have a little bit of fun with him before he ate him. In one sense of the word, he was giving his food a nice time before he killed him. So, he wasn't being entirely cruel – not in that sense of the word…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon bit his lip and tried to collect his thoughts. This was crazy. Was he seriously considering sleeping with this guy? A man whose name he didn't know. He hadn't even met this guy before, and now he was about to go and spend the night with him? Or in a more technical sense, he was about to go and sleep with him? Was her seriously going to go through with this? He wasn't exactly given the chance to think it over. The clown dragged him out of the house before he could even start to think over the consequences of what he was about to do. So, he was left to his thoughts as he was dragged outside. In the end, he was startled by how far in thought he must have been – because the next thing he knew, he was standing in a dark space.

He had no recollection of being brought into another house – or what he assumed was a house. He couldn't remember being put in a car or anything. It was as if he had blocked out all of his surroundings while he tried to think about what he was about to do. In the end, he found himself unable to think of a means of backing out. Just as he began to consider telling the costumed male that he didn't want to do anything, he was pulled into another kiss. As it was, he was so unused to the stimulation that it was something that easily overpowered his senses. Coherent thought seemed to disappear and reappear randomly, and he could do nothing about it. Lust was a dangerous thing in the hands of a sexually repressed person.

There was no thought of the possible consequences. He was so easily overpowered by the intimate contact, and the pent up desire that he had endured into his adulthood. Even as the sound of cloth tearing hit his ears, he paid it no mind. Rather, he willingly submit to the promise of what was to come. At this point he was unable to care about who was doing what to him. He was a naturally submissive male – in the presence of other men, at least. He didn't have the faintest urge to try and stop the clown, or to try and turn the table on him. He just wanted to be touched – to experience this forbidden intimacy at least once before he buried it…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **The clown couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to get the human to submit to his primal desires. Hormonal virgins were always so easy to manipulate – so there was no doubt that he would have his fun before he had his meal. Seeing as he had no intention of letting his prey leave the carnival alive, he saw no need to be tender with undressing him. The clothes were an unwanted barrier, and his claws made short work of them. Albeit, he was sure to be mindful when he sliced through the cloth that concealed the humans crotch – and he was pleasantly surprised by what he found. His timid little lamb had a surprisingly large piece standing between his legs.**_

 _ **Honestly, he hadn't expected that. Most people weren't that size – not naturally at least. Chuckling, he began to tease the tip of Leon's erect member with his claw. Now he was curious as to when the human would realize that he was in no way a man in a costume. He was the real Laughing Jack – a killer clown who would clearly kill and eat him once his usefulness was gone. He watched with a smirk as the human bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Leon pressed his back against the bed – the bed he hadn't realized he was on top of. At the same time, he clutched the black sheets that protected the mattress. He couldn't believe he eager he was to do this – no doubt he would regret how easily he had done this once it was over.**_

 _ **Laughing Jack chuckled and carefully trailed his claw along the side of the human's shaft, teasing the sensitive organ. He was clearly enjoying the treatment – and the clown was having fun. He continued to playfully tease Leon's stiffness with his claws, getting him worked up to the point that a familiar white substance began to bead and roll down the head. When he tired of the senseless teasing, he opted to get things moving along. And so he moved to his knees and took the tender flesh into his mouth. If this didn't make it obvious that he wasn't human, then he didn't know what would…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon couldn't force himself to keep quiet. A loud gasp escaped him, and before long a series of shameful noises were passing his lips at an alarming rate. This was something entirely new to him. He had never experienced something like this – to the sensations were hitting him like a ton of bricks. Granted, through the pleasure, a twinge of fear began to hit him. There was something off about this guy's teeth. A plastic mouth piece wouldn't feel like that, would it? The fake teeth felt, a little too sharp to be false. But, they couldn't possibly be real, could they? Anxious, and suddenly afraid, he sat up and tried to push the male away. He just wanted to get his shaft out of the stranger's mouth so that he could make him take out his fake teeth.

"H-hold on!... T-take out your teeth…" Leon panted as he weakly pushed on the top of the clown's head, earning a chuckle from him. When Laughing Jack didn't listen, he opened his mouth as if to repeat his request – only to wind up clinging to his ebony locks. The clown began to suckle on him harder. He even went out of his way to scrape his teeth against the skin of the male's shaft…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **The clown chuckled at Leon's request. Once he had worked him to an orgasm, he would make it clear that the "Fake teeth" were in no way a toy. A smirk played his lips as he continued to bob his head, using his tongue to tease the tender flesh that was in his mouth. He didn't exactly need to work hard to make the human climax. Virgins tended to be quick – although Leon managed to hold out longer than he had expected. Once that was taken care of, he calmly downed the salty substance and pulled back to lick his lips.**_

" _ **They don't come out~" Laughing Jack stated with a chuckle, before he pulled his lips back into a mock sneer to show off his teeth. He went so far as to show that his claws and the like were real as well.**_  
 _ **"This isn't a costume~" He added after a moment, watching as Leon's eyes widened. His smile widened at the look of fear that crossed the human's face. He expected him to scream or to cry and beg for his life. So, naturally he was surprised to see the human's face change color. Alright, that caught him off guard. He had yet to meet a human who was genuinely aroused by him. No doubt this male had some emotional issues if he was attracted to a killer clown that planned on killing and eating him. Despite his surprise, he was amused by the discovery. If the little lamb was into immortal, murderous beings, why not see what he could get him to do? Chuckling, he slipped his suspenders off of his shoulders.**_  
 _ **"I'll be honest, kid. I thought you would freak out the moment you realized what you were dealing with. So I guess you earned a few brownie points for not screaming and pleading for mercy~" The clown spoke idly as he went about the business of peeling away his clothing. Sure, he could get rid of them with a quick snap of his fingers, but where would the fun be in that? It would be more interesting to observe the human's reaction to watching him casually strip.**_  
 _ **"Play your cards right, and you might make it out of this alive~" He added after a brief pause, showing off his jagged teeth in hopes of provoking a fearful response from the shorter male. As expected, Leon seemed to tremble at the thought of what could be done to him. Granted, at the same time he adverted his gaze in shame. The little lamb had some strange sexual interests – not that the clown minded. This, would definitely be a fun experience…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon shuddered and timidly lied back atop the bed as he watched the being strip. Of all the things that could happen to him, he wound up meeting the _real_ Laughing Jack? Not only that, he was probably going to be fucked the killed by him. He was terrified – but aroused at the same time. Why he was turned on by the man eating beast that had captured him, he had no idea. He was ashamed of himself for it though. In all accounts, if he made it away from this alive he would probably need to be put in a mental hospital. Anxiously, he chewed on the inside of his lip and tried not to stare at the clown as he stripped. Given the situation, that was not only difficult but absolutely impossible to go through with.

He was a pale boy – that tended to come with being a game nut. He spent more time inside than anywhere else – and when he was outside he tended to avoid the sun. However, the clown seemed to be a ghost compared to him. The claws and bits of black that adorned his nose and face aside, his body was about as white as skin could possibly get. Sickly looking in color but otherwise nice. Eventually Leon stopped trying to keep his gaze off of Laughing Jack's frame. The clown pulled off virtually everything that was on his body. The only things he didn't bother taking off were his striped socks and the bandages he had wrapped around his hands and abdomen.

Once everything was off, the human was able to see an interesting aspect of the beings anatomy. Here he thought that Laughing Jack didn't have anything between his legs. Either that was wrong, or the clown had purposely put that there for the occasion. Either way, it was something interesting – not to mention embarrassing – to look at…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **The clown chuckled a bit once he was out of his clothing. The human's absolute submission to the situation was amusing to him. It was nice being able to have his way with someone without having to waste a lengthy amount of time gaining their trust. His prey was definitely a little messed up in the head, given his behavior. Any sane human would scream, cry – or at least try to talk their way out of such a dangerous situation. This one on the other hand seemed to be eager to go through with it. Or at least his body was. Fear and arousal tended to create an odd sensation when mixed. The shorter male was dealing with such conflicting emotions that he might not have known how to respond.**_

 _ **Not that it really mattered. He was going to fuck the little human into submission, and then whether or not he bothered to eat him would depend on how much he enjoyed the experience. He wouldn't mind keeping a new toy around for a while. It would give him something to do whenever he was bored – in more than one sense of the word. He swiped his tongue against his lower lip in a teasing manner as he reached out to take hold of the human's hair. Naturally, he ignored the pained yelp that passed Leon's lips when he pulled him off of the bed by his hair. He didn't get to be a psychotic, killer clown by being nice.**_

" _ **I doubt you want me to go in dry. So if you know what's good for you, you'll put your mouth to work~" Laughing Jack stated matter-of-factly as he forced the smaller male to his knees. Then, he spread his legs a bit to give the human a little more space to work with. Aside from that, he kept a firm hold on his hair and waited to see how well the little virgin to pleasure another man…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon winced a bit at the feel of the clown pulling at his hair. He didn't know if the being was purposely doing so to hurt him, or of he was just unaware of his own strength. Either way, he didn't think there would be a way to get Laughing Jack to let go of his hair. Not without doing what he wanted, at least. Thanks to his naturally submissive behavior, he opted to just do as he was told. Awkward as it was when he started, he was surprisingly into it. He shyly took the head of the striped shaft into his mouth and tried to bob his head. It took him a few tries to get things going, given that it either slipped out of his mouth or he had to pull back to keep from gagging. When he figured out that how to properly breathe, things became a lot easier.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was doing a terrible job at it, but he did what he could to do it right. His eyes watered a bit at the feel of the stiff length pressing against the back of his throat. The urge to gag was still there, but it didn't take long for him to figure out how to pace himself. The last thing he needed was to fall into a coughing fit. He didn't want to piss off the being that currently held on to the back of his head with claws sharp enough to tear apart human flesh…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **The clown hummed a bit and gradually loosened his grip on the human's hair to allow him better movement. Leon wasn't the best as giving oral, but the clown could give him points for trying as hard as he was. Even so, he wasn't in the mood for the slow and steady blowjob that he was being given. Besides, it was high time he gave the boy a taste of what he was really getting into. When he got bored of standing idle and being nice, he tightened his grip on Leon's hair once more and snapped his hips forward. Sure enough, the human's eyes widened in surprise, and his body jerked awkwardly as if trying to get away. How unfortunate for him that the clown had such a strong hold on his head.**_

 _ **The frightened little lamb would have to sit on his knees like a good boy and wait for him to finish. Laughing Jack seemed to hum a bit and he bucked his hips into the shorter man's mouth. He ignored the human's whines for release, and went out of his way to force a finger into his mouth to hold his jaw open. He didn't feel the need to warn Leon not to bite, but there was no harm in being cautious.**_

" _ **You'd better not faint." The clown warned halfheartedly as he scraped his claw against the inside of the human's cheek. He stopped doing so when he spotted the tint of pink that began to show up on the white parts of his shaft. He doubted that the male would be able to give proper head with the side of his face ripped open. He wasn't surprised to see a stray droplet of water roll down the shorter male's face. Given the situation, he would have been surprised if the human managed to endure everything without shedding a tear. He released Leon's head once he was satisfied with the blowjob, and he stood idle for a moment to watch as the human fell onto his hands to cough and gasp for breath.**_

 _ **As he watched, he brought one of his claws to his mouth to lick the man's blood off of it. The metallic taste that hit the back of his throat was satisfying enough, for now. If he decided that the little lamb wasn't worth keeping as a pet, then he was sure that he would make an enjoyable meal. He might even eat him alive so that he could listen to the pained screams that would pass his lips…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon coughed and struggled to suck in air as he came to lie on his hands and knees. He probably should have expected the sadistic being to do something like that. Honestly, he was surprised that he hadn't passed out from lack of air. Maybe the sensation of being choked had been enough to keep him awake? No, that couldn't be it. The adrenaline was to blame for his inability to lose consciousness. If he hadn't been so startled by what had happened, he probably would have fainted. Just as he seemed to catch his breath, the semi-familiar sting of his hair being pulled, provoked another pained yelp from him. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet as the clown pulled him to his feet by his hair.

He actually had to stand on the tips of his toes to keep from being held off of the ground. Out of instinct, he raised his hands to wrap them around Laughing Jack's wrist. He didn't try to squirm out of his grasp, rather he tried to lift himself up so that the pain coming from his scalp would subside. For a couple of minutes, he was held like that. He timidly stared into the seemingly colorless irises of the clown's eyes, hoping that whatever happened next wouldn't be the equivalent of Hell on Earth. Before he could even begin to anticipate what could happen next, he found his body bouncing atop the bed. He hadn't even realized that he had been thrown, but out of instinct he grabbed at the sheets to try and stabilize himself.

Before he could do so much as roll over and sit up, he felt his chest drag against the surface of the bed. Much to his dismay, the clown had grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him so that his lower half was hanging over the edge of the bed. By that point the dominant emotion coursing through his body was fear. He was still shamefully aroused, but he was terrified of what was about to happen. Instinct began to kick in when he felt Laughing Jack's clawed fingers wrap around his waist. He knew what was going to happen next – and he was in no way ready for it. Not like this, at least.

"Wait!.." Leon half shouted as he clenched the sheets, his knuckles changing color due to the power of his grip. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was stupid of him to try and gain mercy from a being that thrived on the death and suffering of others. So, he clenched his eyes shut and bit down on the blankets as he braced himself for the pain that he knew was coming…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Laughing Jack fell still upon hearing the unexpected plea that passed Leon's lips. To be honest, he had expected the smaller male to start to struggle at this point. Instead, all the human did was utter a single word in hopes of mercy. There was no sign of struggling – only of quietly submitting to what was to come. He could feel Leon trembling in his hands. The clown groaned a bit and tapped his fingers against the human's skin irritably. At this rate it wouldn't be any fun to just stick it in. His prey wasn't going to fight back – he was going to lie there and take, and he would probably hold his tongue throughout the pain. That wouldn't be much fun, not from the clown's perspective at least.**_

 _ **Huffing a bit, he snapped his fingers to make a handful of candies appear in his palm. Hopefully these would do the trick at changing the mood – and get the human to do something other than hold his tongue and obey. He enjoyed obedient prey, but there were limits. If his fucktoy did nothing but tremble and hold his tongue then it would be boring. He needed a little more excitement during sex. Humming a bit, he popped one of the candies into his mouth and used to tip of his tongue to hold it against the back of his teeth. This would definitely get an interesting reaction from the timid little lamb. Idly, he moved to his knees and bent over somewhat as he spread the human's cheeks a bit…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon gasped and jerked slightly at the unexpected surge of pleasure that hit him. He didn't know what Laughing Jack was doing to him now – and he didn't have the nerve to peer over his shoulder to find out. All he knew was that something warm and wet was pressing into him. In the back of his mind, he was well aware of what it was. He just wasn't willing to sit and think about it. In all honesty, all coherent thought seemed to fly out the window shortly after the clown began to do whatever it was that he was doing. The strange heat that began to spread through his body saw to that. His insides felt like they were on fire. He was burning up – and yet he had no desire to cool down.

If anything, he craved _more_ heat. He craved it to the point that he was unintentionally pushing his body backwards to try and draw more of the warmth into him…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Laughing Jack pulled his tongue back into his mouth once it was evident that the candy was taking effect. The aphrodisiac that he had just put inside him ought to be enough to make him loosen up a bit. He calmly stood back up and began to drag his claws along the human's back. To test and see how well the drug was working, he dug a claw into Leon's skin to etch a small pattern into the back of his shoulder. He listened intently to the sounds that the human made. At first, they were clearly whimpers of pain. After a few minutes, it was easy enough to tell that the aphrodisiac had kicked in completely. Once it had, he pulled his claw from Leon's skin to lick the blood off of it.**_

 _ **Now, it was high time he deflowered the timid little virgin that had started to grind against him like a bitch in heat. Humming a bit, he took hold of the human's hips once more and shifted his hips somewhat to get into position. From there, it was fairly easy to slide into him – the candy was to think for that. It made him nice and slick with natural lubrication. Something sounding like a mix of a moan and a growl passed his lips. Anal virgins were always tight at first – but it wouldn't take long for him to stretch out. If he could give humans credit for anything, it was their sexual flexibility. He was in no way gentle once he started to move.**_

 _ **His shaft slid in and out of Leon's arse with ease thanks to the drug, making it easy for him to move. It didn't take long at all for the submissive male to start moaning and rocking his hips like a little whore. At that point, Laughing Jack stopped caring about trivial things and began to focus more on the pleasure. He raked his claws along the human's back and sides to mark him – and the aphrodisiac saw to it that all Leon could feel was bliss. The clown tore into the submissive male's back violently, cutting deep enough to draw blood but not enough to reveal bone. If he was going to kill the little lamb, then he would kill him after their little rutting session was over and done with.**_

 _ **He licked his claws from time to time to catch a taste of the human's blood – at this point he didn't know if he wanted to eat him or not. If he couldn't decide by the end of things, then he would flat out devour him. There would be no point in sitting around forever to contemplate what to do…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon panted and arched his back, struggling to keep his voice in check. He didn't know what had gotten into him. The heat burning away at his insides was driving him mad – and all he knew was that he craved even more of it. Even as he began to grow lightheaded, he craved more. He didn't realize it, but he was bleeding out thanks to the countless wounds on his back. He couldn't feel any pain. There was only pleasure. Only the intense heat that was steadily eating away at him. He couldn't fell how many times he had reached orgasm – or if he had even done so. He was so lost in the pleasure that he couldn't tell if he had made a mess of the sheets or not. Not that he cared.

All he cared about was the fire in his stomach…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Laughing Jack took hold of the human's hair once more to pull him into a half standing position. In the midst of all of this, he had failed to realize how close he had drawn to his climax. He seemed to sense that Leon was on the brink of passing out, but he had yet to care. He drew his lips back into a snarl as he felt his orgasm approach, and when he hit his peak he latched on to the crook of the human's neck. He seemed to moan as the blood rushed into his mouth – his little lamb really did have a unique taste to him. Once he had ridden out his orgasm, he pulled his body from that of the human's and let him fall onto the bed. Calmly, he licked the blood from his hands and face as he studied Leon's exhausted face.**_

 _ **He took note to how pale the human's body had become. It was easy enough for him to put two and two together and realize that Leon was close to dying of bloodloss. That was around the time that the clown came to the conclusion that he would rather keep the human as a fucktoy than eat him. Without missing a beat, he retrieved another piece of candy and rolled the boy onto his back. He shoved the candy into his mouth, forcing him to eat it. The substances in that candy would keep him from bleeding out further. Sadly, it wouldn't do anything about the blood he had already lost. Nor would it be able to heal the wounds that littered his back and neck…**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Startled, Leon sat up abruptly only to shout in pain. His back was killing him. Tears welled in his eyes as he fell back onto the bed. Not long after, he came to realize that he was in a hospital room. The plane white walls and all of the medical equipment set up around him was more than enough to make that clear. He remembered Laughing Jack, and what he had done with him. However, he didn't remember getting hurt. Had the clown done something to him after he passed out? Or, did something else happen? Did the clown just ditch him somewhere once he was finished with him? He didn't know. He had no way of knowing – not at the moment at least. All he knew was that he was in a hospital bed, and that he was in pain.

Before long, a couple of nurses walked into the room to check up on him. When they realized that he was awake, they proceeded to explain what had happened to him. He was told that someone found him lying outside of his friend's house, and that he was nude and that his back was covered in lacerations. There was a single bite mark on his shoulder. Apparently he had nearly died of blood loss. His friend had called the ambulance and he had been rushed to the hospital, where he had remained for nearly a week. Aside from that, no one had any idea how he had wound up in such a state. Authorities were on the lookout for any similar cases, in case he had managed to escape from a serial killer.

Naturally, Leon wasn't about to tell the doctors that he had had sex with a mythical killer clown, who had spared his life on a whim. For now, he would keep it to himself, and hope that this was the end of it.

He could only hope, though.  
As it was, he was Laughing Jack's personal toy, now. Whether he knew it or not…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope everyone enjoyed that~ It took a couple days to write and I'm somewhat proud of it.

Leon is one of my OC's (Those of you who follow my DA or Tumblr should know that). Laughing Jack belongs to his rightful owner.  
Feedback is appreciated~


	3. Contest

Trick or Treat – Laughing Jack

I think this is the 4th story for my Halloween theme? Idk. I'm not counting atm. This one will be a lemon – but suggestive material will not be on Deviantart. Check my Tumblr or my FanFiction for the whole story.  
This is a Laughing Jack x (CIS Female) Reader.  
Song used is this story: "Painted Faces" by TrickWi. (Youtube) watch?v=D53LwaglGdM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quietly, she went about the business of setting up the microphones and the other equipment needed for the night's event. She, and a handful of other volunteers, was in charge of setting up the scene before the party. In doing so, they were able to participate in the event without having to pay an entrance fee. Once she had the microphone set up and ready to be used, she carefully tapped on it to make sure that all of the surrounding speakers were working. It took a little bit of adjusting, but eventually the sound system was set and ready to go. Before long, all of the electric equipment was set up and working correctly. When that was done, she went about the business of getting the other stations set up.

All in all, she had to help get the tables ready for everyone. This included cleaning them off and putting the Halloween decorations on them. She had to make sure that the people working the bar had everything they needed to make their drinks – and they did. She checked the various decorations set up in the room, and looked over the food station to make sure that everything was good. Halloween themed sweets and food lined two eight-foot long tables. There were a couple types of soup, a number of cakes and chocolates, hotdogs, burgers – everything you would expect to find at a Halloween party. When she and the others were sure that the place was ready, she went to the back to tell the "Manager" that the party could start.

Less than an hour later, the building was flooded with costume wearing guests looking for a good time. People chatted amongst themselves, inspected the provided foods to see what they would like. People danced to the provided music, bought drinks at the bar. All in all, the party itself turned out to be a success. However, that wasn't what she was here for. She could have cared less about the party – she only knew a handful of people, and wasn't exactly close to them. The real reason she was here, was because of the music contest. It was her chance to show off her talent to a variety of people – and hopefully earn the sights of potential buyers. The participants were each responsible for writing their own song. The people in charge of the event provided all equipment and help needed for the actual music.

The music was all pre-recorded, and everyone would play what they came up with when it was their turn to participate. Only the song writers themselves were allowed to go on stage and sing. In other words, it was a big solo song contest. She was one of around twenty people who managed to successfully enter, and among the fifteen or so who decided to help set up everything instead of pay two-hundred dollars to enter the contest. Anxious, she checked her phone. The contest would start in around twenty minutes, but she wouldn't be up to perform for around an hour. Not wanting to stand around and make herself paranoid, she opted to head to the bathroom so that she could get her attire in check. Her song was supposed to represent a mystical beast that tended to be associated with Halloween.

Most of the people in the area were sure to know the story of the killer clown known as "Laughing Jack". He had been her inspiration for the song, and hopefully the crowd would like it. Virtually everyone in the room was a creepypasta nut, so she had a feeling that at least half of the people here would be into it. Once in the bathroom, she began to apply the needed make up that would go along with the costume. The mythical clown was well known for killing children – but it was also known that he would kill pretty much anyone. While she didn't know if the information was true or not, most of the stories of him stated that he would zombify his victims and make them stay with him at his carnival forever. So, rather than dress as the clown, she had decided to make herself look like a zombie.

The top layer of clothing that she wore was made to look bloodstained and tattered. All she needed to do was lighten her skin a bit and apply the shades of green and black that would make it look like she was dead. The makeup was applied to all of her visible skin, so it took over half an hour for her to properly paint herself. By the time she was done and out of the bathroom, one of the people in charge of the contest was calling her name. She approached them eagerly, feeling all the more anxious about her upcoming performance.

"(Y/N) – oh! There you are… Which song is yours?" The male asked sternly as he held out a clipboard, which held the list of the songs that were being used in the competition. Calmly, she skimmed the list and pointed to the song that was hers.

"This one, Painted faces." She stated, brushing a bit of her hair out of her eyes and hoping that she didn't smear her make up in the process. Not that it would make her look any less sickly if she did so. She had purposely gone with long hair for this – short hair on a female zombie just didn't peg her the right way. Clicking his tongue a bit, the man looked at the song and nodded.

"Alright, thanks. You're up next, so go to the back of the stage and wait. When the music stops and the current contestant exits, you go up. When your song starts to play, give us all you've got." The man explained, before he walked off to seek out whoever was supposed to play after her. Following his instructions, she walked to the back of the stage and adjusted her clothing slightly so that it looked a bit messed up. She was trying to be a zombified woman – naturally her clothing wouldn't be in the best state. Before long, she heard the music stop. Shortly after, the previous singer passed her as they exited the stage. That was her cue to go up and get ready to show everyone what she could do. Anxiety rose in her stomach as she approached the microphone. As expected, all eyes were on her. This would be the worst possible time for her to get stage fright. Her heart rate quickened as the first notes of her music sounded off, alerting her that it was time to sing.

In an attempt to calm herself, she took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. The captured air was gradually released as she moved her mouth close to the microphone so that she could hum along to the music. That wasn't really part of her song, but it worked well at helping her relax. When she was ready, the words began to pass her lips on their own accord.

" _He's never satisfied… He's pulling strings of life, tonight… So many tears he's cried… I wonder what he's thinking…"_ Her voice escaped her slowly, creating the soft, soothing call of a mother's lullaby. Her voice held a high note to its pitch, but was in no way loud enough to be considered painful. She had practiced holding the note for months on end – long before she was aware that this contest would take place. Higher voices were the most beautiful in her eyes, and she wanted to be as lovely as those she admired.  
 _"His painted face is all I see… He's always haunting me… He's pulling strings of life tonight…"_ She continued to sing, mentally picturing a small child sitting alone in fear, waiting for the clown to appear and destroy them. Without realizing it, she had started to sway her body in time with the music notes.  
 _"He sleeps… Please buy me time… Oh please, rewind… That tainted rhyme…"_ Her voice trailed on, slowing at times only to fall back into its usual pace. She couldn't see the faces of the people in the crowd. Her eyes had fallen closed thanks to how engrossed she was with her singing. The lyrics were hypnotic to her – and she had successfully entrapped the attention of those in the crowd.  
 _"His story ever vile… Such wicked thoughts behind a smile… They wonder all the while… I wonder what they're thinking…"_ The song left her frame as easily as air passed through an open window. The lyrics had been instilled into her mind long ago, and so she needn't think before speaking. She was just about at the halfway mark of her song. No one in the crowd said a word – most of the people were too lost in the song to do anything but close their eyes and sway their bodies in time with the music. The people to go before her had been good, but their music had lacked this calming effect. Rather than energize the listener, it relaxed them – almost to the point that they could fall asleep.  
 _"His painted face is all I see… He's always haunting me… He's pulling strings of life tonight…"_ It was hypnotic effect of her voice that kept people from being lulled into slumber. All attention was on her – more than she ever could have expected. More than anyone ever could have known. More than people were there to listen to her song. There was a special visitor there that none were aware of, and he had taken a liking to her music. She held his attention as well, though the hypnotic effect of her voice could not affect him like it did a normal man.  
 _"He sleeps… Please buy me time… Oh please, rewind… That tainted rhyme…"_ She continued on, the song nearing its ending point. She had yet to open her eyes to see how the people were reacting to her voice. No doubt that she would stare back at them in awe and break their trance with her stunned silence if she did so. That would ruin the moment before it was time for it to end. Her eyes remained closed, and she continued to sway her body.  
 _"Silence breaks the stage tonight… And then becomes awake… A silver plague of rage it stains… The night until the day…"_ She pictured the demonic clown appearing before a frightened child in a flurry of monochrome smoke, drowning out all light that might have been provided from mechanical sources. She imagined the blood and the screams of the tiny person as they were torn apart by Laughing Jack, but her voice never faltered. Her song turned the terror of his legend into a soft and eerie lullaby – and it had the crowd held captive with its power.  
 _"He's never satisfied… He's bringing gifts of vengeful life… So many tears he's cried… I wonder what he's thinking…"_ She was so close to finishing her song. Her voice slowed only slightly in an attempt to draw it out, but she kept in time with the music. In her mind, the image of the killer clown reanimating the corpse of the dead child stood clear as day. The way it groaned with memories of its pain and struggled to move on mangled limbs. Everything was lucid to her, but her voice gave no hint of the gore she saw in her head.  
 _"His painted face is all I see… He's always haunting me… He's pulling strings of life tonight…"_ Thus the clown had claimed another victim, and yet he was not content. Rather, he immediately set out in search of another child to maul and claim as his slave. The tale played out in her head as she reached the ending point of her song.  
 _"He weeps… Such selfish crimes… Oh please, rewind… I'm out of time_ …" Her voice trailed off and came to a blinding halt as she finished her song. For a few moments after that, her eyes remained closed. The hypnotic behavior of her song held for a short time, then all at once everyone seemed to snap out of their trance. When they did, it didn't take long for the thunderous sound of the crowd's applause to meet her ears. That was when she opened her eyes to see the beaming faces of those who stood before her. Virtually everyone was clapping. Pride rose inside her, as did relief. They liked her song – she hadn't just been setting unrealistic expectations for herself when she entered the contest. She really was the one in the spotlight, if only for a moment.

All too soon, that light left her, but not for the reasons that most would suspect. Without the slightest form of warning, all of the lights in the building went out. There were no flickers to warn that it may happen – no visible signs that the power may cut out. One moment the room was well lit, and the next, everything was wrapped in darkness. At first, everything seemed normal for the situation. People began to question the sudden darkness, and someone shouted that they would go and check the breaker. Hell didn't break loose until someone _screamed_. By then people had already pulled out their cellphones to try and add a bit of light to the room – and she was one of these people. It was no surprise that people began to look around after hearing the scream, and that was when panic broke out.

She couldn't see what the problem was, thanks to her location, but she could see people bolting away from something. It was like watching roaches scurry away from an unexpected flash of light. She didn't know what the problem was, but the screaming that echoed throughout the building was easily enough to give her a headache. Confused, she began to try and climb off the stage so that she could find out what the cause of all the drama was. She didn't get to make it far, though – because something caught her eye. The people in the crowd were not only trying to avoid something in the center of the room, they were trying to escape something that was running around. It was hard to see what it was, but she was able to see a black blur dart from side to side. Eventually, she became aware of the fact that people seemed to disappear whenever it moved.

They weren't disappearing, though, she knew it. Given how everyone was acting, there was something in the crowd attacking people. Almost immediately her curiosity vanished and was replaced by fear. The urge to go into the crowd was long gone, and instead she wanted to try and get out of the building. She knew where the back exit was, and had a feeling that that would be her safest bet. Awkwardly, she climbed back onto the stage and proceeded to walk towards the back. Thanks to the darkness, she couldn't just run for the exit. She had to use her phone as a guide, because the last thing she wanted was to get hurt. She needed to get out of the building so that she could call the police. How unfortunate for her that she wasn't able to make it far off of the stage before something grabbed her.

Almost immediately she screamed and began to thrash. She didn't know what had hold of her, but there was no possible way for it to be human. She could feel claws digging into her sides, and struggled to try and get out of its grip. She felt her body get lifted off of the ground, and another panicked scream escaped her. She didn't want to die like this – not at the hands of some unknown beast that was probably about to tear her head off. Instead of feeling teeth bore into her flesh, she found herself being nauseous. The sensation that consumed her was akin to the sensation of falling. It made her stomach lurch, and she feared that she might empty her stomach. As abruptly as the feeling hit her, it disappeared – but left her feeling queasy. At the same time, the darkness she had been surrounded by vanished.

She abruptly found herself in a place surrounded by flashing lights, but she was too shaken by everything to really take her surroundings into consideration. She was still being held by something, and the desire to escape had yet to leave her. Her struggling resumed, and to her surprise she was dropped on the ground. Thanks to her abrupt release, she wasn't able to land firmly on her feet. Her legs buckled almost immediately, and she scraped her knees on the dirt as her upper body came down. Not even a second later, she was scrambling to her feet in hopes of getting away. She didn't know or care how she had gotten where she was, all she knew was that she needed to get away from whatever had caught her. Sadly, she wasn't given the chance to escape. She was grabbed again almost as soon as she stood up to try and run.

This time she was forcibly turned to face her captor. Her jaw might as well have hit the ground when she realized who and what had captured her and killed all those people. Yes, killed. Given the amount of blood on his face, there was no doubt in her mind that a number of people in the crowd had been massacred. That wasn't the worst of it though. The being that had appeared and kidnapped her, was none other than the inspiration for her song. She would have backed away in fear had he not been holding onto her shoulders. Terrified, she peered up into his glacier blue eyes and struggled to keep from crying. Adoring a fictitious creature was one thing – you knew it couldn't do anything to hurt you and so you were safe. It was a whole other story when the fictional creature turned out to be real, and that you were at its mercy.

Her voice refused to work for her. She wanted to try and talk her way out of the dangerous situation she had fallen into – though she was sure that that wouldn't do any good. All she could do was stare up at the being as he peered down at her. His face seemed to be void of emotion as he looked at her. She flinched when he moved one of his hands from her shoulder to brush some of the hair out of her face. No doubt he smeared blood all over her forehead when he did so. She found herself sucking in a breath when the killer clown abruptly leaned over so that their eyes were level. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, making her feel as if she was unable to breathe. She heard him make a noise that sounded like a chuckle, then stiffened when she felt something press against her mouth.

Despite the fact that her mind went blank for a full minute, it wasn't difficult for her to tell that the homicidal clown of legend was kissing her. Honestly, she had no idea how to react – or what would happen if she did. She just froze and stood there like a statue, dumbfounded by the situation through her fear. She didn't dare to move when the clown pulled back and stared at her. All she could do was stand eerily still and stared at the being in confusion while he smirked at her.

" _ **And here I thought you'd be one of the groupies that are always wanting to bed me**_ ~" Laughing Jack purred with a laugh, before he flat out picked the young woman up and began to walk off with her.  
 _ **"Looks like I'll need to take my time and seduce you~"**_ He stated with a laugh – a laugh that was more than enough to make her tremble. It properly portrayed his insanity. Not that that was what she was paying any attention too. She was paying attention to what he had just said. Did he seriously think that she was a _Groupie_? As in one of the girls who threw themselves at famous people because they want to have their babies? Where did he get _that_ idea? On another note – did he seriously say that he was going to _seduce_ her? She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, and she definitely didn't know if she wanted to find out. Sadly, she had a feeling that she wasn't in a situation where she would get much say in things. This kind of a situation was, well, it was different. That was for sure.

He was technically an imaginary friend that went around killing people. There weren't exactly known methods of dealing with creatures like him. All she could do was go along with it and hope that she would make it out of the situation unscathed. Or, at least get out with as little damage done to her body as possible. She had a feeling that he was physically incapable of not hurting people with his claws. Nervous, she found herself reaching out to try and hold onto him. The fear of being dropped was as evident in her frame as the fear of being attacked – but his earlier statements made it semi-clear that he had no intentions of harming her. Not yet, at least. When she latched on to his suspenders, she heard him laugh. Clearly he was amused by her timid behavior. No doubt she acted similarly to the children he liked to kill.

Her paranoia only grew at the thought of it. She was in one of the most screwed up situations imaginable. She was literally about to be seduced by a creature who enjoyed torturing and killing people – children especially. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to push the mental images out of her head. They had been fun to picture when she believed that Laughing Jack was just a myth, but now they were more terrifying than anything. Eventually the clown stopped walking around the fairgrounds with her and stepped into a large tent – it was in surprisingly good condition compared to everything else she had seen. The interior of the tent also seemed to be cleaner than the outside landscape. She didn't know whether or not she was supposed to be happy about that. Yes, it was nice to be in a clean, well-kept area.

However, it also made her question exactly why this particular tent was so well maintained. Before her imagination had the chance to get the upper hand and begin to run rampant, she felt his hands release her abruptly. Thanks to her grip on his suspenders, she didn't fall. Instead, she was left to dangle off of his clothes for a moment, before he grabbed hold of her arms and picked her up that way.

" _ **It's cute that you don't want me to let go of you, but there's only so much I can do without needing to put you down~"**_ Laughing Jack said with a chuckle, before he let go of her hands to drop her. She half expected to scrape her knees on the ground again, but instead of landing on dirt, her frame hit something soft. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was on a mattress. Just a mattress though, not a bed or anything else that supported one. The mattress was on the floor – which surprisingly enough wasn't dirt. Inside the tent there seemed to be a normal floor of sorts. She just couldn't tell if it was a wooden floor or stone. The color made it difficult to tell – but she was sure that it wasn't carpet. Unsure of what to do, she curled up at the far edge of the bed and stared up at the being. He really towered over her now, so naturally she felt small and frail compared to him.

If this was how she felt when he seemed to lack the intention of harming her, then she had no idea how she would feel if and when he decided to kill her. All she could do was stare up at him as he peered down at her, seeming to be in thought. A squeak burst from her lips when he abruptly moved his hand towards her face. Granted, anyone would make a distressed sound and flinch if someone held knives towards their head. That might not have been what was happening in a literal sense, but that was the basis of it. The clown's fingers were basically sharp weapons of mass destruction. She struggled to stay calm while the being wrapped his thumb and forefinger around her chin so that he could examine her face. She didn't understand what he was doing or why, but she wasn't about to question his behavior.

All she could bring herself to do was try not to stare at him. That and she did her best to hold still, seeing as she definitely didn't want to see what those claws of his could do to her cheeks.

" _ **Hmm… Let's get this paint off you. As nice as you look as a zombie, I'd like to see how you look as a healthy young woman~"**_ Laughing Jack cooed with a grin, before he began to wipe the back of his sleeve against her face. She snapped her eyes closed to keep him from rubbing them with the rough fabric, and mentally cursed. The makeup wasn't as easy to remove as he seemed to think. She usually needed to use rubbing alcohol or something to get all of it off her skin. Odds were he wouldn't be able to get it off of her.  
 _ **"There we go~"**_ His stated with a smile as he pulled his arm back. Okay, never mind. He had somehow managed to scrub the makeup off of her face with nothing but a dry cloth. But hey, he was a magical clown. There were probably a lot of things he could do without need of assistance. Unsure of what to do, she tried to move her hair out of her face – only for him to grab her hand. Of course he started to get the makeup off of the rest of her body. She had put it virtually everywhere – only her torso and thighs were bare of it. The rest of her had been painted to look like a zombie. She sat patiently – and awkwardly – while he cleaned the makeup off of her skin. When he was finally done, she watched as he pulled back somewhat to examine her.  
 _ **"Hmm~… Not bad~"**_ The clown stated with a bit of a purr, before he laughed and used one of his hands to push her so that she would lie flat atop the mattress.  
 _ **"You looked better as a zombie, though. After this, I just might turn you into one**_ ~" Laughing Jack stated in what sounded like a joking manner – and god, she _hoped_ it was just a joke. She definitely didn't want to be turned into a mindless corpse that existed only to amuse him. Surprising as it was, she could feel her heartbeat speed up as the clown slipped his hand underneath her outer layer of clothing. She couldn't help but jump when the sound of fabric ripping hit her hears. A moment later, she felt herself calm slightly when she realized that he had only torn through the tattered garment that she wore over her dress. Alright, that she didn't really care about. He wasn't ruining anything – the cloth was just there for decoration. It was her dress that she didn't want him to rip apart.

Not that she would say anything if he decided to flat out rip it off of her. Luckily for her, he didn't seem intent on doing so. Even so, she couldn't keep from biting her lip in an attempt at staying calm. He slipped his hand up her dress to trail his claws across her abdomen. Naturally the knowledge that his claws could easily gore her stomach made her anxious, but she did what she could to keep calm. Hopefully he knew how to be gentle – though based on his earlier behavior she highly doubted that. Despite this, there was no means of keeping herself from trembling at the feel of his claws skimming across the bottom of her breast. The dress she wore exposed a lot of her back, so she wasn't wearing a bra. There was literally nothing there to keep him from touching her chest directly – which may or may not have been a good thing.

She heard the homicidal clown purr and chuckle, seeming to enjoy her timid responses to his touch. Well, at least one of them was genuinely enjoying the situation. If she didn't fear for her life, then she might have found the contact relaxing – not to mention arousing. But, she was indeed terrified, so it was hard to actually enjoy herself.

" _ **Oh, come now (Y/N)~ There's nothing to worry about, I promise~ I'll be taking good care of you~"**_ Laughing Jack purred, seeming to be both aware of and amused by her anxiety. As convincing as his voice was, she highly doubted that there was nothing for her to worry about. Her feelings were clear as day on her face – and for a moment she saw his smile falter. However, it quickly reappeared as he held a piece of candy in front of her face.  
 _ **"Try this~"**_ He cooed, pressing the possibly poisoned treat against her lips.  
 _ **"It'll help you relax~"**_ He added. Much to her dismay, she opened her mouth and let the candy slip between her lips. She didn't want to resist and risk pissing him off – because if he got mad then she was sure that the situation would go from near-pleasant to very, very unpleasant. She would rather him be in a good mood and seemingly attempting to be nice to her. Before long, the inside of her mouth began to tingle, as did her lips. She didn't know what was in the candy, but it definitely made her feel a little off. The tingling sensation gradually spread throughout her body, and to her surprise the homicidal clown simply sat and watched. He seemed to be waiting for the drugged treat to take hold of her completely. Just as the tingling reached the tips of her fingers and the ends of her toes, it disappeared.

When it did, it seemed to take all of her negative emotions with it. Fear, paranoia, anxiety, terror – every sour emotion that had been making her uneasy vanished when the candy took full effect. All that was left was the sense of calm. She was surprisingly relaxed, but completely aware of what was happening. Whatever he gave her, it was something way different from what she had expected.

"Woah…" She found herself murmuring, no longer afraid of what would happen if she spoke her mind. The clown chuckled at this and resumed feeling her skin underneath her dress.

" _ **That's better now, isn't it~"**_ Laughing Jack cooed, seeming to smile down at the now relaxed woman. Idly, she nodded her head, before beginning to squirm. There was still the risk of him ruining her clothes. The fear was gone, yes, but the desire to keep her belongings in tact were still there.

"Don't rip my dress." She muttered as she wrapped her fingers around his arm in an attempt to pull his hand out from underneath her clothed. The clown chuckled at this, seeming to be amused by her behavior. He complied and removed his hand from her bodice, but swirled a finger a bit with a hum.

" _ **Then would you be a dear and roll over so I could undo your dress properly**_ ~?" Laughing Jack mused, seeming to be in good spirits. Now that she had calmed down, he could get her to play with him a bit. That would make this a heck of a lot more fun for him. He rather enjoyed teasing his partners, and having them tease him back. It made this such a fun game. Humming a bit, she did as was asked. When she did so, she exposed the zipper that rested on the back of her dress. Part of her doubted that he could properly pull it down, but at this point she didn't care what he did as long as it didn't ruin her clothes. She laid still and waited for a moment, then seemed to sigh when she felt him tugging at the back of her dress. The sound of the zipper being undone met her ears, with helped her relax further. He had successfully undone her dress without damaging it.

With the zipper undone, she sat upon her knees so that he could slide the cloth down her shoulders. The sound of him humming met her ears and she turned her head to peer over her shoulder. He cast her a sly smile when their eyes met, and moved a hand to her front to hold her ribs.

" _ **You'll need to stand for a moment so I can slip you out of this~"**_ Laughing Jack cooed playfully, before he helped the woman onto her feet. Once she was standing, he slid the fabric down her frame and supported her while she stepped out of it. That left her virtually naked. Only her most intimate place was left unexposed. Even so, that didn't leave much to the imagination. With her basically bare, he allowed her to sit back down – and then he proceeded to trail his claws along her frame. She couldn't help but relax at the tender touches and lean against him slightly. Unable to feel fear, she was completely at ease with the sharp digits that ran along her skin. The clown took his time to seduce her – just as he had stated that he would. When he grew bored of his, he dipped his claws into her underwear to test and see if she was ready for him. The action drew a startled gasp from her, and he chuckled.  
 _ **"Well now, I'm flattered~"**_ He teased, before easily slipping her out of her dampened underwear to leave her bare. Once she was naked and seemingly eager to continue, he slipped off his suspenders so that he could drop his pants enough to expose himself.  
 _ **"Sorry little miss, but I'm afraid you'll be the only one of us that's naked~ I'm not in the mood to get out of all my clothes."**_ The clown purred as he reached out to slip her into his lap. She gasped at the feel of his stiff length rubbing between her cheeks. Her back was too him, so she couldn't exactly see what his shaft looked like or how big it was. Based on the feel of it, it was thick. A shudder coursed through her frame as she felt him teasingly grind against her backside, and for a moment she believed that he intended on having anal sex with her. Had she not still been under the effects of the candy, she would have gotten nervous at the idea of it. However, she soon felt him slip his erect member in another direction to rub it between her folds. He used her body's leaking juices to lubricate himself a bit, then slowly slipped into her. A shaky sigh escaped her at the feel of his intrusion.

There was no pain – much to her surprise. The pressure in her abdomen was more intense than she could have expected, but it wasn't unpleasant. If anything, she enjoyed it. He stayed still for a moment to make sure that she was comfortable, and once it was clear that she was alright he showed her how much of a beast he could be in bed. Thanks to his lack of human weakness, he was able to keep a rough pace without tiring out. Honestly, she expected his arm to at least get tired. She was still in his lap and rather than buck his hips he lifted her up and let her fall back onto him. To keep herself from landing too hard on him, she tensed her knees to slow her decent. When her legs began to tremble from being overused, he lifted her up once more to turn her around so that she could face him.

Afterwards, he fell back and wrapped an arm around her back to make her lie down on top of him. That was when he started to use his hips – and the angle had him pressing into her in a way that had her seeing stars. Her body attempted to arch from the pleasure but was unable to thanks to his hold on her. All she could do was grip his shirt and try not to be too loud while he used her to please himself. Height difference was what kept them from trying to initiate kisses – he would have had to curl his upper body awkwardly in order to reach. The knot in her abdomen tightened as he moved, causing her breathing to grow more ragged as her body tried to calm itself. That was around the time that he decided to do something rather unexpected. A squeak escaped her when she felt him press a claw against her other hole.

The effects of the candy were what kept her from being terrified of what he was up too. She felt the sharp digit slip past the tight ring of muscle to add to the pressure of her abdomen. Somehow, the feel of it increased her pleasure. In the back of her mind she knew that he was probably cutting her open, but she wasn't in the state to care. Before long, the spring that had formed in her abdomen unwound. Her voice left her as a long whine as her body trembled. Her insides pulsed and spasmed, trying to milk the being of his seed – the female body knew how to get what it wanted. Laughing Jack seemed to purr at the feel of it, and a hum escaped him as he spilled into her. He did not shudder or tense in any way. Instead his body seemed to grow more relaxed as he pumped his essence into her frame.

Her shuddering continued until his orgasm seemed to stop. For an inhuman being, he seemed to have a lot pent up. She would have expected him to be having fun whenever he felt like it. Now exhausted, she fell virtually limp on top of him and tried to catch her breath. Not long after, her world faded to black…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke safe and sound in her home, much to her surprise. At first, she believed that everything had been a dream. As in she had been so excited about the contest that she imagined everything in her sleep. However, when she sat up in hopes of getting out of bed, she found that she was nude. There was also a sharp sting in her abdomen, near her navel. Startled, she pulled off her blankets to spot white stains on the sheets. Biting her lip, she tried to piece everything together. The odds of her actually meeting and sleeping with Laughing Jack were in the negative numbers, they were so low. So, what had actually happened? She could only conclude that she had gotten drunk at the party and done it with someone dressed as the homicidal clown. At least, that had been her conclusion for about twenty seconds.

That mindset changed almost immediately upon hearing the semi-familiar chortle of said demonic entity. Snapping her head around, she spotted him leaning against the back wall of her room. Petrified, she watched as he raised a hand to wave at her with his fingers.

" _ **Sleep well~?"**_ Laughing Jack mused in a teasing voice, seeming to be well aware of the fact that she had thought everything was a dream. Startled, she stared at the being in shock. She really had spent the night with a homicidal clown entity. Now it new where she lived and would probably be interested in bothering her frequently. When she didn't say anything, the clown chuckled and pointed to the garment hanging on the side of her dresser.  
 _ **"Your dress is right there. Don't worry, I didn't rip it."**_ He informed her, before he began to walk towards the bed. She found herself lying back in bed to try and hide from him – not that it did her much good. He smirked down at her and seemed to bend over so that he could hover his face above hers.  
 _ **"I had fun last night~ We'll have to do that again sometime."**_ He purred, before he playfully pressed his lips against her forehead to draw a startled squeak from her. Afterwards, he stood back up and smirked down at her as he swiped his tongue across his lips. Embarrassed, she hid under her blankets in hopes that he would leave her alone from there. She heard him laugh at her, making it clear that he was mocking her embarrassment. Afterwards, she came to realize that her room had gone completely silent. Hesitantly, she peeked out from under her blankets to find that the clown was gone. All that remained in place of him was a little stuffed doll made to look like him. She didn't know whether she wanted it there or not, but for the time being she would leave it be. There was still the risk of getting attacked if she pissed him off.

Now that she was alone, she opted to get out of bed and go clean herself up. Her abdomen was sore and she knew that a hot shower would help her relax. After that, she would need to change her bedding…

Hope everyone enjoyed this~  
The song used as inspiration is "Painted Faces" by Trickwi. Credit goes to them.  
Please give some feedback~


End file.
